


Buir

by Crab_Lad



Series: Crab's need for clone wars content [25]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gen, He Gets a Hug, Hugs, Platonic Cuddling, Rex Needs a Hug, buir rex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24279091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crab_Lad/pseuds/Crab_Lad
Summary: Tup is baby, Rex love his kid
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex & CT-5385 | Tup
Series: Crab's need for clone wars content [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662106
Comments: 9
Kudos: 176





	Buir

**Author's Note:**

> i love,,, babie,,, tup,,,

It genuinely slipped out of the one day. Captain Rex had walked up, patted them on the back and had said, “Good job today, Tup.”

It had been a simple training session, sure, but Tup had beaten one of their personal records. Still, the pure joy they felt, the satisfaction, and happiness, warm and pleased, they felt at the praise, had their filter flying out the window.

“Thank you, _buir_ ,” they responded without thinking.

At the time, Rex had stiffened minutely, looking down at Tup with wide eyes before he moved on to the next trooper. Tup had been terrified, thinking they were going to get punished for this slip up. But Rex had never brought it up after that.

It was almost like Tup’s brain took it as permission, continuing to slip off in their thoughts and in their words. None of the others commented when Tup said _Buir_ instead of Captain. It didn’t seem to matter to them, and frankly they were thankful for it. The amount of awkwardness that would unfold if they were call out on it- They weren’t sure they would be able to handle it.

It finally came to ahead during one of their weekly cuddle puddles.

Tup found themself squished between Echo and Hardcase, with Fives dropped over Echo. Jesse and Kix were curled together, both using Hardcore as pillow. Crab laid at Echo’s feet, snuggling against Nexu and a few others. Dogma sat on the outside, with Ringo. Oz was situated around on Echo’s other side. It was… nice to be in close contact with so many, but Tup noticed that Rex wasn’t there.

  
With difficulty, Tup crawled out of the puddle, despite the many hands reaching to push they back in.They gave a small smile as they escaped the room, heading towards the Captain’s rooms. It didn’t make sense that Rex wouldn’t be there. He was _vode_ right? This was a cuddle pile _for_ the _vode_.

Quietly, they stepped up to the Captain’s door, suddenly hesitant as they slowly raised their hand to the cold durasteel. Would they be intruding? Would Rex tell them to leave, tell them that they weren’t welcome? After all, they hadn’t yet stepped foot in the Captain’s room. Not many had, and those who had usually went in for a scolding. Rex himself was rarely in his room.

Sucking in a breath and puffing their chest, they rapped softly on the door, waiting for a response. Seconds ticked by, bringing only silence, when Tup finally realized that Rex wasn’t in the room. The Captain wasn’t one to get lost in his work. Rex was always hyper aware of everything, knowing when someone needed him even before they knocked.

With a defeated sigh, Tup turned away from the door. Discouraged, they considered going back to the room, but they wanted Rex to join them. The only other places Rex could be were the mess, the training deck, or with Commander Tano or Skywalker.

Tano and Skywalker were in the mess, both talking to each other too intently to notice Tup step in. Tup carefully scanned the room for Rex before seeing that the captain wasn’t there. After, they moved onto the training deck, the med bay, even the bridge. There was one last place he could be, but Tup wasn’t sure they wanted to disturb him if he was in the showers.

As they approached the communal showers, they could hear one running inside. There was steam filtering out from the room, into the small hall and it was warm. Thankfully, they were just in their blacks. Wearing armour in the showers tended to be unpleasant, and was only done if they needed to clean it. Even then, they usually cleaned their armour elsewhere.

Tup walked in, breathing in the thick steam, and bolstering against the bolstering heat. Around the lockers they found Rex. The shower was running, but the Captain- wasn’t in it. Instead he was standing off to the side, hands gripping the sink as he stared down into the drain.

“Captain?” Tup called softly, not wanting to upset the older clone.

Rex startled, turning, and barely catching a grip on his towel, “Tup.”

It took all of their will power not to straighten to a parade rest, and salute.

“What are you doing here? Isn’t it dinner time?”

Tup held back a wince, dinner had been nearly 3 hours ago. “Sir, uh, it’s 2200. Dinner was at 1900.”

Rex seemed shocked, swallowing as his eyes flicked down to the ground, “I- I didn’t realize. I thought I would have time before last meal to take a shower.”

Frowning, Tup stepped forward, “Are you okay, Rex?”

The Captain hesitated, before shaking his head. “I”m not sure,” he answered, barely audible. It wasn’t like he was hesitant, it was more he was dazed, lost in his head. “I just crashed I think. I’ll be fine.”

“Well uh, a few of us are piled in the bunks. I noticed you weren’t there and came to find you.”

The corner of Rex’s mouth twitched, almost like he was trying to smile, “You sure you want me there? I don’t want to bring the mood down.”

It seemed that this was just one of Rex’s lows. The Captain was known to have them, and most troopers knew to give Rex his space when his mental state crashed. But Tup… felt bad just leaving him. Whatever the reason, Rex was still hurting, still sad and they weren’t going to let him stay here by himself.

Tup shook their head, taking the last few steps to stand right before Rex. “No, _buir_ ,” they answered fondly, “what are we for, if not to support each other?”

It must have been the trick of the light, but suddenly Rex’s eyes shinned with tears, clearer than they had been before. The older man stepped forward and pulled Tup into a crushing hug, It was a little awkward in the humid room, especially when the only thing Rex was wearing was a towel. They might have had the same bodies, but Rex… was like a _buir_ to them.

“Thank _ad’ika_ ,” Rex muttered, reaching up and frowning when he was met with Tup’s bun. “You know you don’t have to keep it up right?”

It felt nice to be called that, especially by Rex, especially after calling Rex _buir_. It was almost like… acceptance in a sense, that Rex was accepting them. It made them feel a warm, happy feeling. But they decided not to linger on it now, they could remember it later, when Rex wasn’t in need of someone to be there for him.

Tup shrugged, “It’s easier to handle. I’ll probably take it out when we get to the others.”

“Alright,” Rex hummed, stepping back. “I’m- I’m going to wrap up my shower and… change. I’ll be down there in roughly 20 minutes.”

Tup nodded, leaning back in to hug him again before smiling and walking off. Once back with the others, Tup took up their spot, making sure there was enough room for Rex to squeeze into the middle when he got back. Most of the others were already asleep, or close to being asleep, and only shifted over to roll into Tup. Tup sighed, reaching up to take the elastic out of their hair. It snapped, tangled in one strand. Then their curls tumbled down, free from the bun and a little wonky from the trapped updo. Gently, they ran their hand through their hair, softening out some of the tangles.

Almost exactly 20 minutes later, Rex strode through the door, only dressed in his blanks. There was still a tightness to him, that suggested his earlier feelings lingered, but he brightened up when he saw Tup. As delicately as he could, maneuvering around the _vode_ already there, he squeezed into the small space Tup had left for him.

Tup shifted, letting Rex curl around and behind them, but was surprised when Rex tugged them into his lap. They felt their face heat up, squirming and ducking down in embarrassment. It was hard to deny that it felt nice to be treated like… like a kid. Not a child, but like Rex’s kid.

“ _Vor entye, ad’ika_ ,” Rex murmured, pressing a kiss to the top of Tup’s hair.

Tup nearly melted in a puddle of softness at it, curling into Rex’s chest as one of the Captain’s hands came up to brush through Tup’s hair. It was nice, and comfortable, held against their _buir_ ’s chest, feeling the soft rise and fall. That was a reminder of the real, whole, alive body under them, of the person who cared.

“Love you, _buir_ ,” Tup mumbled, slipping further into sleep.

“Love you too, _ad’ika_.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr is crablad


End file.
